Stupid For You
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Pucca's first day of high school,and her first love other than Garu. This is an experement, plz R&R.
1. Everyday Life

**Hey I just wanted to try this out..It's one of my experiments. I'd love to hear from everyone if I should continue or not. Garu's POV. At the beginning. Thanks so much!**

I woke up the sun shinning through my window, until I remembered what today is. School starts again, I don't mind it because all the teachers understand about my silence thing so I don't have to answer questions. I do have homework,which is the easiest thing in the world. Second year of _high school_, I know it's the first day for others.

I got up and dressed in the usual, black shirt with a heart in the middle, black skater shorts, and black shoes. I have to do my hair the way it has been for years, two pigtails. Girls actually find me attractive, especially one girl. Pucca. She's _changed _a lot over the years but I don't find her attractive.

When I finished getting ready, I grabbed my backpack(black jansport) and headed for school.

**Pucca's POV.**

My alarm woke me up, to nothing but sunshine. I'd finally be in the same school as Garu! I excitedly got up, and what do you know? I tripped and made a loud thud, I quickly got up. I wanted to make an appearance today, I really want to impress Garu. I looked through my closet, desperately searching for a special outfit. 'Come on I went shopping not even a day ago, I should find something!',I thought to myself as I searched.

I sighed as I found a pair of black jeans, a red top, and a mini black jacket the goes over the top of the shirt, my new black boots(with a heel!)and a red headband. I quickly got changed and grabbed my backpack(red jansport, so plain!), and rushed to the high school.

I was walking when I bumped into someone, my hair was in my face. I looked up and saw Garu on the ground. I gasped , "Oh my god, I'm clumsy sorry!". I held out a hand, to help him up. He gladly excepted, and smiled in a thankful way. He was surprised that I just walked away not even trying to kiss him.

I made my way to my new locker this was going to be fun.

**End Of Pucca's POV.**

(Just so you don't get confused no one's narrating it except me..)

Pucca put her new books in the locker and saw Garu's by hers. She smiled as he went to his, then she looked at her list. "First, math..,"she said to herself grabbing her math book. Garu was checking her out,'She looks hot, god Garu stop being a pervert!',he scolded himself for having a thought like that.

Pucca arrived to math class like a minute before it started. She spotted Ching in the back talking to some guy, Pucca rushed back there and grabbed a seat with her friend. "Hey Ching!,"Pucca said eagerly. "Could you believe it were freshmen!,"Ching squealed. "Who was that?..,"asked Pucca slowly. "Some guy named Lee, he's cute huh!,"replied Ching. "He's okay..,"said Pucca thinking about Garu.

"Pucca you should try to at least talk to another guy, like the new guy Yoro. I heard he's so hot!,"said Ching almost losing her breath. "You know what Ching your right!,"Pucca replied looking into her book. "Here he comes right now!,"said Ching waving to Yoro. Yoro made his way over to Pucca, and smiled. "Hey.,"he said romanticly. "Um..H-Hi.,"said Pucca stuttering her words. Yoro laughed and grabbed her hand, Ching was frozen in time witnessing all this.

"Would you to sit with me at lunch,-"he didn't even know her name. "Pucca, I'd love too.,"Pucca replied. "Cool.,"Yoro replied. Back in the halls minutes before lunch, Pucca and Ching were talking at Pucca's locker. "I can't believe your going to sit with him!,"squealed Ching. "Okay enough with the squealing!,"squealed Pucca back. "Okay yeah I do admit I have a squealing problem, but thats not the point!,"replied Ching proudly.

Garu was over hearing this, 'Sitting with who?'.


	2. Hold On

**At Lunch**

Garu,Abyo,and Ching were sitting at a table. "There's Pucca, Yoro and her make a great couple don't you think?,"asked Ching. Garu grunted, Abyo started to tease him. "The little green monster is coming out of Garu!,"Abyo teased. Garu gave him a "You say that again, and I slit your fucking throat!" look. Pucca just got her lunch and was walking over to the three friends, when Yoro stopped her.

"Aren't you going to sit with me?,"asked Yoro. "Oh yeah right sorry I forgot. I was going to go sit with my friends, and-..,"Yoro interrupted. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind.,"he said convincing. "Okay, I'll sit with you.,"Replied Pucca. When Yoro turned around leading Pucca to a table, Pucca waved at Ching,Garu and Abyo.

"So what's your interests?,"he asked her once they sat at a table. "I love math,science,writing,art. My friend practices ninjitsu and martial arts, I like to watch personally. My favorite colors are red and black, and I'm not into fakes. You know the kind that lie to me. What about you?,"asked Pucca back. "I love all the things you like!,"Yoro replied.

"Um, okay..,"said Pucca not buying it. He smiled, thats what made her fall for him. His handsome smile, or was it the fact he wasn't like any other guy. Or was he? Pucca's thoughts went wild. Yoro noticed Garu was giving him the "If you hurt her I will hunt you down and fucking kill you!" look. Yoro gave him a "At least she's falling for me instead of you!" look.

Yoro and Pucca began to spend more time together between classes. During social studies Pucca received a note from Ching; (This is where they begin to pass notes by the way. Ching passes a note first then Pucca replies and so on...)

Ching: I saw you yesterday holding Yoro's hand..

Pucca: Ching I don't care if you tell anyone but...

Ching: WHAT! TELL!

Pucca: Yoro and I are a couple.

Ching: OMG!

Pucca: I haven't talked to Garu how is he?

Ching: I think he's jealous!

Pucca: Really?!

Ching: Yeah he gets so mad when he sees you two together..

Pucca: I don't want him to be mad..

Ching: Aw come on are you happy with Yoro?

Pucca: I guess he's really nice and everything it's just..

Ching: Just WHAT?

Pucca: When I'm with him I feel like I'm with the wrong person..

Ching: Garu doesn't love you, Yoro does!

Pucca: I know.

Ching: Besides if Garu loved you he'd admit it.

Pucca: True, but I still like both guys.

Ching: Who do you like more?

Pucca: It's always questions with you!

Ching: Yes it is thank you very much, now choose which guy.

Pucca: Garu.

Ching: Pucca!

Pucca: Ching!

Ching: Good it's almost then end of school in10,9,8,7,6,5,4,..

Pucca:3,2,1,..YES!

The bell rang, everyone jumped up and exited to the halls. Yoro grabbed Pucca's hand suddenly and kissed her when they were walking by Garu. This pissed him off.

**Next Day...**

It was after school the next day, Garu and Abyo were sparring in the field in the back of the school. Abyo went home, Garu stayed to think. He heard laughing and a girl's voice, he hid in a bush. Garu waited, and saw who it was. It was Yoro hanging out with another girl, Garu witnessed Yoro making out with the other girl. He thought how much Pucca would be hurt, if she found out.

He had to tell Pucca, before she found out another way. Garu took off running to Pucca's house.

**What will happen?**

**Hey everyone, I'm not doing so good. No one really reviews my stories, like the others so my enthusiasm is going down. I'm tired of working all day and almost night and morning on a chapter and hardly anyone reviewing it. Sorry to say this but if I don't get a lot of reviews in soon, I'm going to finish up this story and I'm not writing another. I'm sorry but it's getting to be not worth it anymore. Thank you all who has review my stories. I love writing but I'm sorry to do this. Hope everyone understands. Sincerest apologies for my fellow reviewers.**

**GaruFan32415**


	3. Mercy

Garu arrived at the Guh-Rong, Pucca wasn't there. "She's with Ching..,"said Uncle Dumpling from the kitchen. 'What the fuck does he read minds?!',thought Garu in shock.

Meanwhile Pucca and Ching were walking along the dirt road when Garu rushed up to them. Ching decided to make a joke out of this, "What is it boy? Speak!" Pucca giggled for a moment then turned serious.

"Garu what is it?,"asked Pucca. Garu pulled out a piece of paper that he already wrote what he was going to say, but because of the silence. She began to read;

_I saw Yoro kissing another girl,and he's cheating on you. Pucca I'm not lying either, I would never lie to you. I just don't want you to get hurt finding out the other way._

When Pucca finished she was raged, not at Garu. "I knew he was a fake.,"said Pucca handing the letter to Ching. "Damn.,"said Ching. Pucca and Garu's heads turned to her, "Ching you've never said that before. How did it feel?,"Pucca asked. "It felt fucking good..,"replied Ching revealed. "Okay now your just pushing it..,"Pucca turned back to Garu.

Yoro was heading up the road towards Pucca, and Yoro saw her hanging out with Garu. "Hey Pucca why are you hanging out with him?!,"screamed Yoro. "Because, he's my best friend.,"replied Pucca back fiercely. "I can't believe your doing this to me!,"said Yoro. "Why don't you introduce me to some of your lady friends? HUH?!,"Pucca yelled.

"I would never cheat on you!,"said Yoro hurt. "Yeah right! Garu would never lie to me, I've known him longer so I trust him more.,"replied Pucca pissed off in rage. "It's me or Garu!,"yelled Yoro. Pucca looked back at Garu with hard eyes.

"Garu.,"replied Pucca happily. Yoro grabbed Pucca by the arm and slapped her across the face. Garu blew up like a bomb, Yoro dropped Pucca and started to go after Garu. Garu gave Yoro a good fight, then he had Yoro pinned down about to stab him. Garu swung and was stopped by Pucca. "Garu let me finish if I may..,"suggested Pucca.

Garu respected her wishes, and helped Yoro up. Pucca faced Yoro, and said, "You left a little mark on my face, let's see if this will make a big one. Pucca got Garu's sword and cut Yoro's face. The police came and got Yoro and put him in jail for 5 years for abuse towards women.

Garu put his arm around Pucca's shoulder. Pucca blushed unruly. Garu whispered in her ear, "_I love you._" Pucca smiled in agreement. "Meet me at the Guh-Rong tonight besides Ching's throwing a party there..,"said Pucca.

**That Night...(Garu's POV)**

I had just arrived at the party and Pucca was stunning in a little red dress. She came up to me with a question I wouldn't say yes to anyone else.., "Would you sing with me?,"asked Pucca. "What song?," I asked, not knowing it would be a song I actually know.

"No air.,"she replied. "Um..okay.,"I said, I knew I was going to be made fun of like no tomorrow. We got up on the stage, the song started to play. I've never heard Pucca singing, I haven't sang once myself.

Pucca(singing)

_If I should die before I wake it's cause you took my breath away,losing you is like living in a world with no air oh.._

Garu(singing)

_I'm here alone didn't wanna leave my heart won't move it's in complete_

_If there was away I could make you understand.._

_Pucca(singing)_

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me, cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe._

_Both_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to live with no air_

_Can't live,can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, then I just can't breathe _

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_Garu(singing)_

_I walk,I ran, I jump, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Pucca(singing)_

_But some how I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how but I don't even care!_

_Both_

_So how do you expect me _

_To live alone with just me_

_'cause my world revolves around you_

_it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how your gonna be without me it's.._

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_Pucca(singing)_

_Got me out here in the water so deep.._

_Garu(singing)_

_Tell me how your gonna be without me.._

_Pucca(singing)_

_If you wait here I just can't breathe.._

_Both_

_There no air, no air..._

**Pucca's POV.**

We did great, Garu wasn't really embarrassed at all. I knew I kinda was, I walked up to Ching, "Where did Garu go?,"I asked. "I don't know he kinda disappeared off the stage. I walked outside to see him sitting on the steps, I sat next to him. I whispered something we both wanted to hear, "_I love you too_."

He grinned at me, he got a little closer. I blushed until our lips met, which made me blush even more. The kiss became more profound, as a minute passed. We had our first kiss, it was really magical. Our lips parted and Garu grabbed my hand, "_I love you_.,"he whispered. I thought to myself, '_this night is too unreal, then again..._'. We sat there looking at the stars thinking about our future, our hopes, our dreams, we sat there _together_.

**You know what your all right, I'm going to keep writing no matter what. I shouldn't let anyone get me discouraged. Two people told me something that I will always remember, "_it's about the quality instead of quantity" _and _"Show the world how you feel and don't care what others think"._ I'm proud to be a writer, and I'm going to tell it to the world if I have too. I just realized it's about what I write, not they write. I may be eleven, that isn't going to stop me from now on. Thanks all who supported me through out my time on here, I really apreciate you guys.**

**!GaruFan32415! **


End file.
